Secuela del juego
by Crossing Worlds
Summary: Recientemente se revelo la secuela del videojuego My Hero One Justice 2, de la popular serie de anime Boku no Hero Academia. Tengo la oportunidad de ir a Namco Bandai para hacer una pequeña entrevista a todo el elenco. ( Basado solamente en el primer trailer )


**¡Hola a todos!**

**Ha pasado poco desde la noticia de la secuela de My Hero One Justice, juego basado en la popular serie de anime.**

**Mucha gente enojada; lo habra en todas partes. Yo estoy feliz ( Nunca pude comprar el primero )**

**Veamos sugerencias de mi parte y del elenco.**

**Aclaraciones:**

*** Me basare solamente en el primer trailer oficial del juego.**

*** Spoilers ( Más que nada de la tercera temporada )**

*** El juego fue creado ****por Bandai Namco.**

*** Hero Academia es propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi y parte del estudio BONES.**

**Aclarado y dicho esto...**

**¡Qué comienze la historia!**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_-"¡Buenas tardes a todos!, ¡El día de hoy tengo el honor de hacerle una entrevista a gran parte del elenco de Hero Academia!, El motivo de esto fue debido al reciente anuncio de la secuela de One Justice. No perdamos más tiempo. Vamos, ¡Siganme!"_

La entrevista se esta realizando en una de las oficinas de Bandai Namco.

Las cámaras se enfocan en 2 sillones individuales color verde, en la pared se nota la imagen oficial del juego.

Aparecen 2 personas.

La primera lleva un cosplay del primer traje de Deku. Incluyendo máscara, por lo que no se nota su cara.

Una vez se sienta da señal a la cámara para comenzar el prógrama.

_-"Muy bien, demosle la bienvenida al protagonista de la serie. Midoriya Izuku, mejor conocido por todos como... ¡Deku!"_

Deku en su traje Gamma saluda a la cámara de forma timida.

_-"Muchas gracias por invitarnos a todos, señor..."_

El joven se va a llorar de forma cómica en un rincón.

_-"Por favor... ¡No me digas señor!, sere mayor de edad; pero no es para ser conciderado señor"_

_-"¡De verdad lo lamento!, no quería lastimarlo de esa manera ¿amm?..."_

_-"No te puedo decir mi nombre por cuestiones de privacidad. Soy Crossing Worlds, alguien que hace fanfics por diversión. No hace falta que me llames por algun nombre, solo continuemos"_

Se nos muestra el trailer oficial del juego.

_-"Bien, hay tienen el trailer del juego. Ahora ya comenzemos. Primera pregunta: ¿Cual fue su reacción al momento de confirmar el juego?:_

_-"Todos nos sentimos emocionados de este anuncio, esperabamos la secuela; pero pensamos en que tardaría algo de tiempo._ _Sentimos el apoyo de los fans y de la empresa"_

_-"Segunda pregunta: ¿Era necesario un nuevo juego?... No lo tomes a mal. La gente sigue preguntando el porque de un nuevo videojuego cuando el anterior pudo tener DLC"_

_-"El anterior fue un exito en ventas por todo el mundo; no obstante. Tiene errores por lo que es criticado. Tal vez esa sea la razón de una nueva versión. Con ello pueden agregar mas cosas que fuerón descartadas... Bueno, eso veo yo"_

_-"Eso es razonable, solamente espero qué aprendan de sus errores. Con ello... Tercera pregunta: ¿Habra cinematícas en el modo historia en vez de el estilo comic?"_

_-"Recuerda que la trama es de heroes, aparte de ser proveniente de un manga. Quizimos hacerle honor a ello. Aunque hubo excepciones con escenas importantes como la lucha contra Stain o la de All Might contra All For One. Aquí pudimos ver 2 escenas en particular. Una de ellas donde Shigaraki esta junta a Dabi y Toga en un campo morado posiblemente de Kurogiri. La otra es al final del trailer donde Overhaul le dice a Shigaraki qué los villanos se van a unir a el"_

_-"No se si son escenas importantes del anime, tendremos qué esperar. Cuarta pregunta: ¿Volveremos a personalizar a los personajes?"_

_-"Trajes si tendremos como la ropa de la segunda lucha contra Kachaan, o las mejoras de Kaminari y Jiro en sus trajes de heroe. Con respecto a las piezas coleccionables, habra que ver"_

_-"Fue de lo qué mas le agrado a la gente, Quinta pregunta: ¿Abarcara más alla de la saga de Overhaul?"_

_-"Lo dudo mucho, el juego se especializara en esta saga pues hasta el momento es la más importante según los fans"_

_-"Sexta pregunta: ¿Algún nuevo modo de juego?"_

_-"No lo sé, es un juego de peleas. Más alla del modo historia, versus, entrenamiento, misiones y online, no se me ocurre algo nuevo"_

_-"Pregunta extra: ¿Qué piensas de Uraraka?"_

_-"Bueno... pues.. es amigable, bondadosa y una excelente amiga... ¿he?, ¿Dije algo malo?"_

_-"( Y pensar que tengo escrito __4, ¿Me oyes?, 4 Fanfics Dekuraka donde dejan de lado su estúpida timidez y quedan juntos. ¡¿Hasta cuando te daras cuenta de que ella te ama?!, ¡Para ser muy inteligente, tardas en darte cuenta de las cosas! )"_ El entrevistador solamente murmuraba al estilo Midoriya cosas como: ¡Date cuenta de una vez, Carajo!

_-"Disculpe"_

_-"Sí, perdoname. Hazme el favor de olvidar esa escena. Antes de retirarte. Septima pregunta: ¿Cuantos personajes nuevos seran agregados?"_

_-"Por ahora son 6, no te puedo dar una cantidad exacta, todavía se esta debatiendo. Quízas metan a algunos cuantos de los villanos del grupo de Overhaul, aparte de otros personajes qué debutaran en la cuarta temporada"_

_-"Sí, esto es como Naruto Clash of Ninja 1 y 2"_

_-"¿Eres fan de Naruto?"_

_-"No realmente, vi el anime por televisión cuando estaba pequeño; pero solo hasta el final de la saga de los exámenes Chunnin, mis hermanos continuarón viendo la serie hasta el final de Shipuden, yo deje de ver Naruto hace mucho tiempo"_

_-"¿Sobre los 2 juegos mencionados?"_

_-"Teniamos el Gamecube, compramos esos 2 juegos de Naruto en una tienda. No eran perfectos, el primero de hecho era muy simple. No había mucho, aparte el modo historia contaba con pocas batallas incluyendo la de Haku y Zabuza. Luego aparece Rock Lee y alli acaba el juego"_

_-"¿Qué hay del segundo?"_

_-"Incluyerón más escenarios, más modos de juego, historia de los exámenes Chunnin junto a otras de relleno; pero qué alargaban el modo historia, tienda donde comprar todo el extra y lo mejor. Más personajes"_

_-"¿Cuantos?"_

_-"De ser solo Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, Haku, Zabuza y Rock Lee... Pasamos a Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Mizuki, Orochimaru, Gaara, Kankuro, Might Guy, Akamaru, Crow y Sasuke con Sharingan"_

_-"Se nota la diferencia"_

_-"No estan todos, faltarón Temari, TenTen, Chouji, muchos otros personajes qué fuerón agregados en futuros juegos. De hecho, los más recientes juegos de Naruto tienen una cantidad exagerada de personajes, no falta nadie. Incluso tienen versiones alternas y de Boruto"_

_-"Un cambio muy grande y con Boku no Hero Academia es similar. El primer One Justice fue vendido; pero con errores. Con suerte habrán más juegos hasta abarcar todo el manga y todo el anime"_

_-"Rezo para qué tomen eso en cuenta y la saga de juegos sean exitosos, solamente un consejo. Dejen pasar un tiempo, oh todos nos quedaremos sin dinero"_

_-"No les garantizo nada" _Deku les dice a todos los fans con una cara triste.

_-"Bueno, tomate un descanso, vendran aquí muchos personajes para la siguiente pregunta, vamos a comerciales"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_-"Gracias por seguir con nosotros, ahora tendremos a casi toda la serie para esta pregunta: ¿Cuanta posibilidad tienes de aparecer?"_

Se hace enfoque a una fila grande de personajes, el primero es Kurogiri.

**Kurogiri**

_-"Comenzare contigo Kurogiri"_

_-"Más o menos, en el juego exclusivo de Japón para 3DS salgo como ayudante, en One Justice como parte de unas imagenes del modo historia y como sombrero"_

_-"En este trailer se ve a Shigaraki, Dabi y Toga en una zona de color morado, ¿Eres tú?"_

_-"Es lo más seguro"_

_-"Antes de ir con Twice dejame hacerte una pregunta, ¿Habrán más villanos?, es decir, ¡por el amor de dios!. ¡¿Para qué rayos existe el modo historia de villanos?!, ¡Sí solamente contamos con 6 villanos!, Shigaraki, All For One, Stain, Dabi, Toga y Muscular. ¿Qué hay del resto de la Liga de Villanos?"_

_-"Ojála pongan a más de ellos"_

**Twice**

_-"¡QUÉ INCOMODO ESTA ESTE SILLÓN!; Esta agradable"_

_-"Amm Sí... ( No me puedo enojar contigo ), Tu eres de los más solicitados para entrar como personaje, yo por mi parte, Quiero que estes dentro"_

_-"¡¿PARA QUÉ?!, ¡SOLO SOY BASURA!; ¡ELIGEME PORFAVOR!"_

_-"Tú fuiste quien se encontro a Overhaul y lo llevo a la liga de villanos, incluso en el más reciente trailer del anime se ve como conduces con el __la parte de atrás, aparte. Los qué han leido el manga, dicen que tienes un rol importante. Ojala logres entrar, eres mi petición número 1"_

_-"No entrare idiota; tenlo por hecho"_

**Mr. Compress**

_-"Mi magia puede hacer muchas cosas, logre capturar a Bakugo e incluso a Tokoyami. Soy rápido y puedo hacer trucos para engañar a la gente, yo digo qué tendre mi lugar"_

**Magne**

_-"No entrare, ¿Ya puedo irme a casa?__"_ Pregunta de forma muy deprimente.

_-"Cla.. Claro. ( ¿Y a este qué le pasa? )"_

**Spinner**

_-"Siendo sincero, no has hecho mucho a pesar de querer ser como Stain"_

_-"Aun no me rindo, luchare para ser como Stain, no creo entrar; pero llegara mi momento"_

**Moonfish**

_-"Trabajo, quiero trabajo"_

**Mustard**

_-"Quisiera estar, mataría a ese Terminator y a Hansel Manotas por humillarme"_

**Nomu**

_-"Gran Torino tiene un nivel donde lucha contra un Nomu, quién sabe"_

Intenta matarlo

_-"¡All Might, AYUDAME!"_

Problemas tecnicos, porfavor, no se retire.

**Wild Wild Pussycats**

_-"Mandalay y Tiger, son ustedes quienes se llevarón el protagonismo del arco del campamento. ¿Mandalay?"_

_-"Pues aparezco en el segundo capítulo del anime de la temporada 3, aparecí en muchos momentos y aunque mi kosei no sea de lucha. Se cómo pelear, claro; falta ver si confirman primero a Spinner y a Magne para poder aparecer"_

_-"¿Qué hay de ti Tiger?"_

_-"Tengo mucha fuerza y un kosei ideal para luchar. Quízas pueda tener una pequeña pelea contra All For One"_

_-"Pikie-Bob, tu turno"_

_-"No tube relevancia, incluso me dejarón gravemente herida de la cabeza, yo diria no"_

_-"Quízas en un futuro, me encanta tu kosei y me encantaría ver como lo usan para una gran variedad de movimientos"_

_-"Gracias"_

_-"Ragdoll"_

_-"No podre, saben el porqué, aun asi, tratare de seguir adelante"_

_-"Gracias por responder con sinceridad"_

**Cementoss**

_-"Muy poco probable"_

**Ectoplasma**

_-"Sería interesante volver a luchar contra Tsuyu y Tokoyami, talvez entre"_

**Power Lo****ader**

_-"Tengo muy poca participación, creo que Hatsume ocuparía mejor mi lugar"_

_-"¡Muchas gracias Power Loader Sensei!"_

_-"¡OYE TÚ, ESPERA TU TURNO!"_ Le gritan casi todo el elenco.

**Trece**

_-"Muy díficil; no es por mi poca experiencia en el ambito de la lucha, sino por mi kosei Black Hole, es probable qué mate por accidente a alguien. Yo digo que no"_

**Present Mic**

_-"¡Yeahhh!, ¡Quisiera entrar!"_

_-"Lo unico qué sabes hacer es gritar. ( Creo ya saber como se siente Aizawa )"_

_-"¡No seas asi!, ¡PORFAVOR!"_

_-"¿De verdad quieres entrar a un juego de lucha?, Nisiquiera en tu lucha contra Jirou y Koda luchaste de verdad, solamente dejaste casi sorda a la chica de los auriculares"_

_-"Rayos, eso lo se... ¡PERO TE PUEDO ASEGURAR!..."_

_-" ( ¡MALDITA SEA!, Creo qué ya me dejo sordo ), ¡SIGUIENTE!"_

**Snipe**

_-"Podría cambiar mis balas por otras más... inofensivas. ¿Qué?, Le estas haciendo esta pregunta a alguien qué casi no sale en pantalla"_

_-"Es verdad, perdonáme"_

**Midnight**

_-"Tengo por asi decirlo, protagonismo en el festival deportivo, ademas de contar con mi hermoso latigo. Yo díria 50%. Ahora, ¿No quieres un latigazo?_"

_-"¡Quita esa cara sadíca antes de qué llame a seguridad!"_

**Vlad King**

_-"Como soy profesor de la clase 1-B, no aparezco demasiado. ¿20%?"_

_-"Entiendo, ( Horikoshi, dale protagonismo a los otros de vez en cuando )"_

**Best Jeanist**

_-"Depende del estudio, podría luchar yo tambien contra All For One, aunque me derrote facilmente"_

**Edgeshot**

_-"En Kamino tube el momento de importancia, sería bueno ser personaje, sería de los más rapidos"_

_-"Sería genial, me encanta tu Kosei y tu actitud de heroe. Te doy mi voto"_

**Kamui Woods**

_-"Fuiste tú de los primeros en aparecer en pantalla, un buen_

_candidato a mi parecer"_

_-"Gracias por eso; pero no tengo oportunidad"_

_-"¡¿Y yo si?!"_

_-"¡Mount Lady!, ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!, tu no fuiste invitada"_

_-"Pero..."_

_-"¡Pero nada!, El unico que te quiere dentro del juego es Mineta, largate"_

**Gang Orca**

_-"Sí le dan más importancia al arco de las licencias, tal vez entre"_

**Sero**

_-"Sería grandioso, poco a poco estan metiendo a toda la clase 1 - A, ojala pueda entrar"_

_-"Ojala, ( Y si no lo consigues por lo menos tienes importancia en Retrasando el Verde )"_

**Koda**

_-"Aquí tienes una pizarra, ya que no entiendo esas señas"_

Este escribe: No podre, gracias por invitarme de todos modos.

Entrega la pizarra y se va a esconderse.

_-"Dios, es mucho más timido qué yo"_

**Ojiro**

_-"Todo el mundo sabe qué soy muy simple y aburrido. Para colmo no tengo importancia alguna. Solamente un milagro me daría un lugar en este juego de peleas. Es mi especialidad"_

**Shoji**

_-"Sinceramente no"_

**Sato**

_-"Puede que no, una lastima. Me imaginaría un excelente ataque especial tras comer mucho dulce"_

**Hagakure**

_-"Ya solamente falto yo para tener a todas las chicas de la clase, Aunque sería raro controlar unos guantes flotantes y unos tenis"_

**Aoyama**

_-"¡Merci!, estamos hablando de un juego brillante; pero si quiere ser considerado una joya. Deberían meter..."_

_-"Siguiente"_

**Hatsume**

_-"Puedo mostrarles todo mi arsenal, ¿Quieren verlo?"_

_-"No gracias, ya tenemos suficiente con tu Lucha contra Iida; aunque nos mostraste unas excelentes herramientas. Eso sumandole tu popularidad con los fans, ( En el buen y en el mal sentido XD ), tienes 70%."_

_-"De ser así, espero mi invitación, si me disculpan, debo fabrícar más babys"_

**Hitoshi**

_-"Todavía no es mi turno, si todo sale bien. En el tercer o cuarto juego sería ya seleccionable"_

_-"¿Y Porqué no ahora?"_

_-"Jijiji, es un secreto"_

**Ibara Shiozaki**

_-"A pesar de entrar en el torneo del festival, quisiera entrenar más antes de participar en algun juego"_

**Kendo**

_-"Podría dar buena pelea a cualquier personaje, 50% digo yo"_

**Tetsutetsu**

_-"Dare todo con tal de entrar"_

_-"Ojala no seas Echo Fighter"_

Risas de fondo

**Monoma**

_-"Era de esperarse, la clase B hasta el final, ¿Estan felices clase A?"_

_-"¡Ya tube suficiente!, no pienso tolerarte a tí, ¡Seguridad!, ¡Kendo!, ¡Saquenlo a patadas de aquí!"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_-"Aunque no me crean si me tarde demasiado con esto, de todas formas les digo qué nada de lo qué diga o haga cambiara las desiciones del estudio. Solamente podemos esperar a qué algunas peticiones sean escuchadas"_

_-"Ya comenzo la cuarta temporada del anime"_

_-"Esperenme, bueno. Hasta aquí llega el programa. My Hero One Justice 2 llegara en 2020 a Nintendo Switch y las otras 2 consolas. Vallan más alla, ¡Plus Ultra!"_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**De verdad no saben la alegría de que se esten desarrollando más juegos de anime. Ya no más Dragon Ball y Naruto. Tendremos mas variedad en todo el mundo, ya no solo Japón.**

**Incluso revelarón un juego de Fairy Tail para Switch. Necesito información para comprarlo o no.**

**En fin, si les gusto el primer juego, denle una oportunidad a la secuela, claro. No lo aparten todavía. Esperen a más información.**

**Ojala sea exitoso y superior al primero.**

**Si les gusto el fic, denle a favorito, comenten y compartan.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
